First F.E.A.R. team
The First F.E.A.R. team is a group operating in conjunction with Delta Force seen in F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon and F.E.A.R. Extraction Point. The team consists of the core members of F.E.A.R., an organization created to combat paranormal threats to national security. The F.E.A.R. team is well trained, and has access to several resources, including various types of weaponry, a satellite and sophisticated communications systems. The team consists of Rodney Betters (commissioner), Jin Sun-Kwon (medic, forensics expert), Spencer Jankowski (former point man) and the Point Man. A second team is seen in F.E.A.R. Perseus Mandate, comprised of different people than those in the original team, with the only exception of Betters. Both Timelines ''F.E.A.R. First Encounter Assault Recon'' At the time of F.E.A.R., the Point Man has only been on the team for a week, having been sent in by Genevieve Aristide with the intentions of testing his abilities. F.E.A.R. is called in to investigate a breakout by Paxton Fettel, the psychic commander of an army of cloned supersoldiers. While Betters coordinates the team, the Point Man is sent into various buildings in an effort to track down Fettel. Jankowski is killed early on, and his ghost appears to the Point Man consistently, warning him about Fettel and his mother, Alma Wade. Towards the end of the game, Jin is hurt in a helicopter crash, and the Point Man is left to continue alone. As the F.E.A.R. team tracks Fettel, Betters is able to hack the records of defense giant Armacham Technology Corporation. Through their records, Betters discovers the story of Fettel and Alma, and exposes the dirty secrets Armacham has been hiding. Weapons and Equipment Weapons include G2A2 Assault Rifles, VK-12 Combat Shotguns, N6A3 Fragmentation Grenades, AT-S Proximity Mines, and even rocket-propelled weaponry, such as the MOD-3 Multi-Rocket Launcher, as well as experimental energy weapon systems like the Type-7 Particle Weapon. They are also equipped with various kinds of body armor, most notably the D-12 heavy armor worn by the Point Man and Spen Jankowski. Operatives also possess Medkits, shoulder mounted flashlights, voice communicators and HUDs (Heads Up Displays). Delta Force The F.E.A.R teams are assisted in their missions by the Special Force Operational Detachment - Delta (or SFOD-D). Delta Force remains in communication with F.E.A.R. throughout the crisis caused by Fettel and his supersoldiers, with Betters radioing back and forth with A. Shepard, Delta Force's coordinator. For the most part, Delta Force considers F.E.A.R. to be a joke, and they make antagonistic comments, such as saying they need a "specialist" (the Point Man) to open the front gate at the South River Wastewater Treatment Plant. However, there are Delta Force operatives who respect F.E.A.R., most notably Douglas Holiday, who calls the Point Man a "bad motherfucker," and jokes with F.E.A.R.'s team members. Monolith Timeline DC Digital Comic Jin Sun-Kwon is seen in the DC Digital Comic, waking after the crash of the helicopter she had been riding to discover that the Point Man is gone, and Alma is watching her. ''F.E.A.R. 3 The F.E.A.R. team itself is never mentioned in ''F.E.A.R. 3, however, the protagonist of the game is the Point Man, and Jin provides him with information about Alma's pregnancy. While the status of rest of the team is still unknown. Vivendi Timeline ''F.E.A.R. Extraction Point'' The first F.E.A.R. team appears again in Extraction Point. The team attempts to rendezvous at Auburn Memorial Hospital so they can be airlifted out of the city, but all of them except the Point Man die before they can make it there. By the end of Extraction Point, the only two living members of the original F.E.A.R. team are the Point Man and Rodney Betters. ru:Первая_команда_Ф.Е.А.Р. Category:Organizations Category:Allies